The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Many times a plant needs to be watered but a plant owner is unavailable to provide the water due to an extended absence. This can be especially troublesome for younger plants that are growing at a fast pace and need consistent water. Hence, a need has existed to provide consistent slow watering for plants, otherwise known as drip irrigation. In addition, there exists a need to water plants in a more efficient manner in locations where the water supply is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,920, PLANT WATERING DEVICE, granted to Myers is one attempt to solve the need for drip irrigation. The Myers patent describes a receptacle with a hollow interior in the shape of a character and configured to rest upon the ground.